Trolling motors for fishing boats are well known in the art and have been used by fishermen for many years. Trolling motors are typically small, low power insulated electric motors which are mounted on the lower end of a hollow tube or shaft. The electric motor drives a rotatable propeller at the rearward end of the motor body. Power cables extend through the tube to supply power to the motor. During use, the tube is vertically aligned so that the motor body is submerged beneath the water. The tube is configured to be rotatable to change the direction of thrust of the propeller to steer the boat. A trolling motor can also include a rudder to assist in the steering of the boat. A trolling motor is typically used during fishing to slowly and quietly maneuver the boat over short distances. A complete description of a trolling motor is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,166 B2.
When a trolling motor is not in use it can be pivoted up to where the tube is oriented horizontally and the motor is removed from the water.
The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a trolling motor attachment that increases the usefulness of a trolling motor. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a trolling motor that is more reliably operable in shallow water and that increases the maneuverability and stability of the boat attached thereto. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a trolling motor attachment that is rugged, easy to install onto a trolling motor and is economically manufactured.